1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toys specifically designed to be propelled through the air. More particularly, the invention relates to a toy stuffed animal that is adapted to be propelled through the air.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various toys have been designed for being thrown through the air as a form of amusement, and these have been primarily in the area of air-foil equipped devices such as toy and model airplanes, and gliders. Such toys are usually fairly rigid structures of wings and fuselage, although the prior art includes non-flying devices such as the self-propelled dart of U.S. Pat. No. 3,162,444, and the throwing toy of U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,304. In some cases toys are in the form of a living creature and utilizes the power of a compressed spring to simulate the jumping or springing of the creature into the air. A stuffed animal that can be enjoyed both for its cuddly and aesthetic aspects as well as being propelled through the air has heretofore not been available.